


Love Remains on a Mountain

by elwinglyre



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, Gen, Tribute to Heath written right after his dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Written for Heath Ledger the day after he died. Thought I should post it here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Love Remains on a Mountain

Days Fall like seconds,  
Spring cries into  
Summer months.  
Why then, should pain last  
As Years push past?  
  
Love bends, not breaks.  
Pain leaves for our sakes.  
Water and wind and friend.  
He sings here. With us.  
  
Days may Fall.  
Winters may Pass.  
Memories may be broken.  
But not our hearts,  
For we know  
Love remains on a Mountain.


End file.
